Whisperer
by melissaadams22
Summary: Whisperers are a part of history, a myth and yet for Helen Magnus and the Sanctuary they hope that myth becomes reality.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Whisperer

Synopsis: Whisperers are a part of history, a myth and yet for Helen Magnus and the Sanctuary they hope that myth becomes reality.

Co-Author: Laura

Pairing: Jackson

Rating:

Season: 2+

Episode Spoilers: Sanctuary season 2 episode Kali, Stargate Atlantis season 4 & 5, Stargate SG1 season 10 & both movies

Disclaimer: We don't own Sanctuary or it's characters, we just took them out for a little fun so please don't sue us!

::Sanctuary::

::Foss Lab::

::Old City, Washington::

"Dude come on..."

Over the secure web connection Henry Foss sighed at the two images on the screen, the Big Guy cuffing their newest member, Kate Freelander upside the head at her comment. He was tired, frustrated, worried, pissed and oh so many emotions no one could even imagine and the fact that the 'idiot' which is what he'd taken to calling Terrance Wexford, wouldn't let him go home saying he needed his expertise to try and come up with a way to stop Bertha aka Kali, had him a whole new level of frustrated. Of course the Sanctuary's senior technology expert had wanted to say that they'd already had a way if he hadn't tried to kill her unsuccessfully and pissed her off, now it was looking unlikely that anyone could stop her but he also hoped that wasn't true...in command or not, calling the shots or not Doc was blaming herself for this.

"Henry" 'Bigfoot' stated to snap him out of his reverie.

Blinking and nodding, "Yeah, yeah right. Listen guys I can't help you here, you're gonna have to get through to Doc on your own. I've got my hands full and Wexford won't let me come back to the house until either Doc is completely out or he can step in as the leader of that facility and..."

"Yeah that's not gonna happen" Kate insisted for all of them, she maybe former Cabal and new to this world but the one thing she did know was that she didn't like nor trust Terrance Wexford to be calling the shots. "We gotta get the boss back in charge then we can focus on this spider thing."

Henry rubbed his neck and nodded, "I know but I'm not an expert in Sanctuary politics Kate and that's part of the reason why Doc recruited Will, he was learning but he was the best one next to the other heads of houses and they aren't really gonna help us now that Wexford has called in his marker the little..."

Grunting a bit, "Henry" just as Helen Magnus would have done. The hairy man was silent for a moment as the 'children' rattled on about something or complaining then he stated, "Henry, if we calmed the situation with Bertha would that not help to get Helen back into control?"

~Interesting~ the man thought, "Yeah I suppose if she could do what the rest of the network can't it would certainly show she knew what she was doing, all she needs is a few of the heads of houses to stand beside her and she's probably got enough markers to knock that guy into another century. It's just everything piling up on each other from what I understand, all at once you know."

"So" Freelander insisted, "We control or stop the spider we get the boss back in command and she can stake the moron to an ant hill somewhere."

Again a cuff upside the head.

"HEY" she called out putting a hand on her head, "Stop that before I shoot you."

Grunting, "Stop being rude" he insisted.

Suddenly Henry smiled a bit, "I think I have an idea but I can't help you with it, the Doc is the one that would know the most about it or Will but he..." sadness in his voice, Will Zimmerman was due to be flown back to the Old City Sanctuary by the end of the week to be placed under Helen Magnus's personal care again if he stayed stable but he'd been in a coma or unconscious for the past two days since Ravi and Kate had barely saved his life. Doing some typing to extra secure the connection and then locking the doors and turning off the security cameras the man came back and sat down, "Kate do you remember what Doc said when we were talking about the history of Bertha and who might have done it?"

"Uh yeah, a little why" she asked confused?

"She mentioned something called a Whisperer" he responded. "I remember hearing the boss say something about them once a few years ago, it's supposed to be a race of people that have spanned the Earth since creation if I remember right. They could communicate with all creatures in someway, I don't remember all she said but if one of them is still alive..." the message clear, it might just be a chance...the slim chance they needed.

In theory it all sounded well and good, "Ok, not a bad idea I have to admit," Kate told him. "But Henry I can't just put an ad in the newspaper. How do you suggest I try to locate one of these whisperer people," she asked? It was not like she had a million contacts like the boss lady did.

It was the Big Guy who answered, "We enlist help."

Henry smiled and nodded, "Exactly. Guys I have to run, keep me in the loop as best you can without tipping your hand...if Wexford learns about this..."

"Uh yeah...yeah we got it" Kate insisted bidding goodbye and shut off the monitor looking over at the hairy man. "How exactly have we got it?"

He grunted a bit, "Meet me in the library in an hour" he ordered and turned stalking off.

Kate shook her head this place was just plain crazy most of the time, but it was the most interesting job she had ever had that was for sure. Then she headed for the gym, a quick workout before she met the Big Guy would help to keep her calm.

::Magnus Chambers::

::Master Bedroom::

::Balcony::

Standing out on the balcony watching the setting sun, her lunch nearby untouched as always Helen Magnus was a million miles away and a million directions. It was only a matter of time before under Terrance's leadership the Sanctuary became everything she'd vowed and that her father had vowed would never happen, the abnormal world would quickly tire of his rules and self imposed complex and leadership. The in fighting would start small but it would quickly escalate to the point he could not control it, eventually the network would serve to do what the Cabal had so wanted to do...get the humans and the abnormals fighting for dominance and it would not end well for either side.

Perhaps worst of all was that she was powerless to stop it, at least at the moment. She'd tried talking to the other heads of house but for now they were backing Wexford, not because they wanted to but because they all had doubts about her judgment and the truth was she could not prove to them or show them that their doubts were unfounded. The woman was not crazy but she was different that she was this time last year, less sure but so much had happened. Her daughter gone, the network openly attacked in an all out war, several abnormals friends of hers gone in that war or the fallout, John gone or so it appeared, Tesla mortal now and would eventually be gone, Nigel long gone and her dearest friend James Watson gone as well...she was all that was left and everything important to her was being taken or had already been taken away.

Across the ocean the young man she'd brought into this world, that she at one time thought would be her crowning glory and could take over the network for her so she could finally retire was fighting for his life and loosing the steady battle her latest information told her. If they did not come up with a way soon to stop Bertha aka Kali he'd be gone as well. She'd lost so many people, so many protégés but William Zimmerman was different...he was special and she'd known that when she saved him that night when the abnormal attacked his mother.

This was how it would end for her she was sure, standing on the balcony of her rooms watching the world burn...poetic justice in a way, they often said Nero watched as Rome burned powerless to stop it and she was as powerless. There was nothing she could do; no one wanted to listen. If only she had not taken Terrance with her on that ship, if only she'd foreseen just how devious he was but of course her mind was on other things and now those other things were going to finish taking and stripping away the last few strings of dignity and hope she held onto...the last few glimmers of happiness she had in her life.

The sound of her door opening in the distance pulled at her focus, she knew who it was simply because there was only one person other than John though he would never have done it that would enter her chambers after only one knock which was ignored and that person was someone she trusted with her life. Figuring why he was there as she took a small sip from the teacup that was sitting on the railing of the balcony in the darkness; tea was her one and only solace right now. Waiting until she felt his presence, "I was not hungry."

Grunting was her response and Victor sat down a new tray covered with her dinner inside then came back out, "You must eat madam and I wish to speak with you, it is important."

"I am really not hungry Victor so please take it back and do not let it go to waste," she told him taking another sip. "Just leave the tea," but she did not turn to face him as she normally did. With a heavy sigh not sure she could take one more thing, "What is it?"

He approached her closer, "We may have found a way to save William" which is what the two of them called him when he wasn't around; even though it was his name like most 'children' today they shortened and preferred shorter names. "And to stop Bertha but we need your help madam."

"Perhaps you are not aware that I have no authority. What could you possibly expect me to do," she asked giving him a slight glance, she was just not in the mood?

Their friendship, their understanding, their respect for each other made it so her shortness or her moods now and then did not even phase him and he grunted, "Eat and I will tell you" he responded.

"Victor..."

"Eat" and he stepped to the side of the door that led back into her chambers where her dinner was waiting.

Picking up her cup she turned in frustration, "Must you always be so obstinate," she demanded as she headed inside? "I hardly thinking my eating is a valid reason to hold William's future hostage."

::Sitting/Living Area::

The man followed her inside and out to the sitting area where her tray was awaiting, "William would disagree, he would not wish you punishing yourself Helen" he responded going over to start serving her.

"I am doing..." only to stop when he gave the look, the look she knew so well that she was coming close to a line they had both walked now and then, "All right I will try. Just tell me what the idea is."

::Library::

An hour later Kate Freelander strolled into the library expecting to find the Big Guy waiting and was surprised to see him among a pile of books he was carrying to one of the long tables, the fireplaces going in the room, a tea and coffee service nearby waiting and more than that was the sight of Helen Magnus, prim and proper like always sitting at one of the tables going through a large volume, "Doc" the surprise clear in her voice, she hadn't been out of her rooms much since they returned to the US.

"Hello Kate, get something to drink and pull up a chair. You may help me to look," the woman ordered as if it was a totally normal day. "There are just too many volumes for me to do myself."

Surprised for sure, "Doc are you..."

"You may take that table there" pointing to another table area.

Looking from her to Victor who merely heavily put down a stack of books on the table for himself, "Work" he insisted and sat down.

~Right~ she thought, "Right work. Can one of you tell me what I'm looking and working for," she asked heading toward the coffee and tea service?

"Any and all references to Bertha we need to find the earliest and the most recent," Helen informed her. "Then I may have an idea of where to start looking," she explained.

Nodding as she poured her coffee, "Ok, references to Bertha it is" heading toward her table.

*A Few Days Later*

::Central Lab::

A few days later Kate Freelander was tired, this was like being in school trying to gather information and understand it. At the moment she was standing beside the Big Guy waiting for Henry to come on again, the damage the wave had done to a lot of coastal cities was not good...thousands had died and Magnus and the network were taking it hard but with Will here now at least they had him to be concerned over and the woman could focus on that in between the research.

Just then the screen blinked on and the tired looking Henry Foss filled the screen, "Hey Kate, Big Guy, how's things going there?"

"You know about the old needle in the haystack thing. Well this is worse," Kate snapped. "But hey we only have a dozen or so more books to look through," she moaned.

"How are things there Henry," Victor asked as he opted not to smack Kate just yet.

Shaking his head, "Not good, thousands were injured and killed worldwide when that wave hit" he responded. "The only good news out of all this is officially all that happened on Wexford's head, I hope he crumbles under it."

"Henry" the man grunted at him.

Nodding a bit, "Right. Anyway tell Doc that I ran the searched discreetly she asked for but I didn't want the results sent over the network IM system or email so I mailed a disk to myself at the Sanctuary under a false company...it will look like just some computer software, no one will think twice about me getting it. It should get there today, take a look and see if it will help you all narrow it down. How are the boss and Will doing?"

Victor shook his head "Not good on both scores," he commented.

"Doc's most positive thing aside from taking care of Will was looking up this information. But she barely eats and sleep is not existent as near as I can tell," Kate told him.

He nodded a bit, "Pretty much par for the course, when Doc is really worried taking care of herself is way down on her list of priorities...I've seen it more than once, particular when one of us was sick. I've got to run but let me know what you learn if you can, hopefully I'll be home in the next couple days...staying out here isn't getting us or me anywhere but aggravated."

As the connection ended Kate sighed a bit, "Back to the research I guess."

"Indeed" he stated and turned.

::Magnus Study/Office::

Sitting on her boss's sofa with an oversized book in her hands rubbing her eyes, the words starting to blur together which wasn't really surprising at one am Kate Freelander looked up as she heard the feet and saw her boss coming in carrying some files, her white doctor's coat over her dress which was proof she'd been with Will a while. "How's he doing," she asked as she went toward her desk?

Shaking her head slightly, "He's stable but still no change. I just don't know. Have you found something?" Kate seemed to be protecting a page in the book.

"Nothing really concrete other than sleep deprivation but look" she responded rising, settling the massive book in her arms and came toward her. "This talks about a story passed down from a tribe in Egypt back in the time about a guy who seemed to understand the winds, he warned them about upcoming sandstorms and stuff. Most from what I can understand thought he was touched by the Gods but it did have his name in ancient Egyptian, I've only translated it thanks to another book over there the first name...it was Azun which in modern English is closely related to what we call Daniel today."

"Very good Kate." Helen told her with a slight smile. "That means we are getting closer. Does it say a year for this tribe," she asked? "We could be only a generation or so away at this point," trying to sound positive.

She smiled a bit at the praise, "Not yet boss but my eyes glazed over about that point, I'm going to hit the restroom then I'll start reading again."

Shaking her head, "You will go to bed. I will take a look, I have to wait for some tests to finish," she informed the young woman. "No arguments I do not need you sick as well," Helen insisted

Kate opened her mouth to protest but it was a ringing that came out. Quickly she closed it, ~Ok that's weird~.

For her part Helen took out her cell phone, a big part of her hoped this wasn't more complaints. As she had suspected the in fighting had started among the heads of house and Terrance did not have the experience nor the long term respect within the network to stop it, if they didn't come up with an answer soon all she had worked and sacrificed for would start to fall apart, "Hello."

"Doc" came the excited voice of Henry Foss, "Listen I don't have long, just check your email...I think I found the connection you were looking for on the info you sent me, at least I think. I got some coordinates."

Quickly moving around her desk she turned on the computer, "You are an angel" she told the man. "Remind me we should talk about a raise when you get home;" it was the first joke like thing she had said in months it seemed.

Henry smiled, "Hey just you having your job back boss and being back home with you, Will, the hairy fella and even Kate is all I want" he responded. "I have to go, I don't want this call risk being overheard but listen...be careful and...I love you ok?"

"I love you too Henry, you do the same," she told him before she hung up then went to open her email.

Confused the young renegade watched her, "Doc?"

"Restroom Kate then come back" as she started to type her username and password into the system.

Nodding, "Ok I'll be right back."

The coordinates that Henry had found based on some information they'd found in ancient tests intersected at a spot in the Costa Rican jungle at what appeared to be a mountain called 'Speaker's Perch', which rumor had it the holy people in the forest could use to speak to the almighty when they reached the summit several thousand feet up in the air.

"Oh boy" Kate Freelander mumbled as she read and was shown the specifics, "Doc if we gotta scale that..."

Helen Magnus shook her head, "I don't think so, look" bringing up a satellite image that Henry had sent her of the region and the mountain. "There's evidence of tunnel systems running through the mountain, it's possible these Whisperer people once lived in them."

"Do you think they still do," she asked?

Shaking her dark head, "It's unlikely but there maybe cave drawings, information pointing us to how to contact someone about these people or perhaps who a descendent is."

~Makes sense I guess~ she thought, "Well if we have to hike through the forest it's going to take us about a week to seven days to get there and then back out but...can you bring up anymore satellite images of that mountain? If we can find a large enough ledge or clearing spot we could go in by chopper or even parachute in then climb out the same way when we had what we needed."

Helen nodded her head, "That might be very possible. Now you go to bed and I will study this and figure out a plan; you need to be rested Kate. We will leave tomorrow if I can work it out so we are not tracked "

The woman wanted to protest but saw the look and nodded, "All right but here" picking up a pen and pulled over the small pad of paper on her boss's desk writing down a name and a number. "It's a guy who can transport us out of the network, he's normal but he owes me quite a few favors...trust me and he'll keep his mouth shut or he knows I'll shoot him."

Helen nodded, "Thank you dear," she told her with a smile. "Sleep well"

"Thanks" the young girl stated. "You know Doc it would not hurt you get a few hours," she offered before she headed out. She was amazed by the woman's stamina, but surely even the mighty Magnus had to have a breaking point?

*The Next Afternoon*

::Loading Dock::

Knowing that Victor could handle Will's needs for now, she as comfortable as she could be about leaving him alone. But if this worked maybe they could find who or what they needed to get him well. Kate and Helen were up on the platform as the truck backed in, a non-descript truck that came and went from the Sanctuary on a regular basis. This truck however was there to take them out of the city and to a small airport where she had rented a plane for them to fly to Florida. Then they would change planes for the rest of the journey.

"It is not as nice as the car but it will have to do. It is the only way not to be followed," Helen was explaining.

Dressed in her standard street clothes tossing bags into the back with their gear in it Kate Freelander smiled a bit, "Hey no worries with me boss lady, I'm comfy riding in anything. I could fall asleep in a laundry hamper."

"Indeed" the woman stated patiently, "I may have to remember that."

~I might regret that~ the woman thought as Biggie came up, "Came to give us a hug big guy?"

The hairy man grunted, "Here" and he held out a satellite phone to Magnus. "Henry encrypted the signal, no one will be able to track it incase you run into trouble madam."

The older woman smiled, it was nice the way her boys took care for her. "Thank you Victor. I will keep in touch but if forty-eight hours go by without hearing from me assume that something has happened. And do consider the time zones." she reminded him.

"Be careful" he insisted.

Nodding as she put the phone in her bag, "Of course."

"Doc, we gotta go" Kate called to her, slapping the driver on the shoulder before he moved forward to get back into the truck. "You sure he won't have any wild parties while we're gone?"

Victor grunted and cuffed her upside the head; "Silly" and he turned heading away.

Shaking her head a bit playfully to clear it, "LUCKY I DON'T GOT BRAIN DAMAGE FROM YOU BIGGIE, GEEZE" she called as he left.

"That will do children," Helen told them as she got into the back of the truck. "Close it up Kate and lets be on our way" she ordered.

The woman climbed into the back of the truck and with a grunt got them sealed in, then she went toward the front and gave a loud smack on the back and the engine gunned in response. Quickly she took a seat and sighed, "And we're off to the races."

"Quite" Helen responded patiently.

Sitting her head back against the side of the item for the ride, "Doc you really think there are any of these Whisperer people still alive? I mean wouldn't you or the Cabal have known about em if there was?"

Helen shook her head, "The best I have been able to find is before the printing press and telephone were invented. Once the news started coming faster then people could spread the stories the trail gets cold. The Indians still have medicine men and such but that is not the same thing," she explained. "Even with all the knowledge the Sanctuary and the Cabal and others may have access to not everyone can know everything Kate as proved by the very situation we're trying to rectify."


	2. Chapter 2

::'Speaker's Perch' Mountain Range::

::Costa Rica::

Whoever said that there was no such thing as a terrible job when you were outdoors never did any physical work in the rain forests or jungles of the world and currently as Kate Freelander and her boss ahead of her were descending toward a cave entrance on the mountain range they were ascending after making camp last night after repelling from the chopper in. Gripping the woman's hand who reached down to her helping her up to the next ledge the woman with her hair back in a ponytail wiped the sweat again from her face, "Ok it is...official, I HATE rain forests...and jungles."

Trying hard not to smile, even inside, the woman reminded her more and more of her daughter as they spent time together, "It has it's charms Kate. We're almost there, come along" turning to start up another rock face again.

"Charms...what charms," the woman asked as she followed closely behind? "It's hot, humid, muggy, mosquitoes are terrible...there isn't a charm I've seen yet."

"Look around you Kate. Look at the mountain, the plants, the animals, the flowers and the color of the sky. It is very different from where we come from," she reminded her. Much of what was there could not be seen in any other part of the world.

Gripping a rock to pull herself up, "Yeah well...send me a postcard anytime."

~Youth simply do not appreciate the beauty before them~ Magnus thought as she focused on the climb, her thoughts drifting to her young protégé for a moment. Will was different, he had some baser human instincts but he always saw the wonder in every situation. No doubt if he was here he like Freelander would not appreciate many things, but he would also be grateful for at least being able to see it in person once.

Just then as they came up onto the last ledge a small entrance was visible, both women pulling their weapons. It was overgrown with brush and such and they did a quick sweep but saw nothing.

"We gonna check it out" the younger woman asked?

Helen nodded, "Yes" as she pulled out a flashlight, "Hopefully it connects to the main tunnel system further in. Let's go, slow and stay sharp...it may have been generations before people were actually in these caves Kate and their is dangerous wildlife in this forest."

The young woman nodded pulling out her own flashlight, "I'm on it" falling into step with her to head inside slowly.

::Stargate Complex::

::Jackson Lab::

::Colorado Springs, Colorado::

Daniel Jackson looked around his lab for the reference book he wanted to take with him and sighed, "Excuse me Sam" sliding around one of his best friends, glad to have her back from Pegasus now and headed toward their visiting CO and his best friend, Lt. General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill. "Jack" watching the man turn and he took the book from him, "Stop playing with my stuff."

"Oh geeze Daniel I wasn't gonna hurt it" the man whined shaking his head. "I cannot believe I just come out here after Carter gets back to celebrate her return now and you're taking off for two weeks to some silly something or other."

It was Colonel Samantha Carter who smiled a bit, "General really it's ok, it's a two week conference on..."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda Carter" Jack insisted. "Why don't you blow it off Danny Boy and stay here with us? Teal'c is coming in for the party, Cam and Vala should be back soon and we're gonna have cake."

The man sighed, "As much as I would like to do that I can't" he stated. "I have booked at this conference for a year now. How about when I get back we have a second party. You don't mind do you Sam," he asked?

Sam shook her head a bit, "No Daniel not at all we can do that," she told him.

Groaning a bit the General made a pouty face, "Come on Danny Boy, what's a party without all the kids?"

Jackson shook his head, "Well why don't you take Sam flying to welcome her home Jack? You two are both pilots, you'd have a great time and so would the others."

That picked him up, "Flying? Hmm I am a General; I can get a couple F302's. Carter you wanna go flying?"

Sam nodded a bit, "I would love to go flying Sir," she told him with a smile.

"See there, problem solved," Daniel said happily as he packed the book he had taken from Jack. "I will be back in two weeks. You won't even miss me," he said patting the man on the back.

Shaking his silver head, "I cannot believe my best buddy would rather go listen to a bunch of boring people talk than go flying with us."

"I'm just weird that way Jack" making Carter smile as he picked up his items. "I've got to go pick up a prescription for my allergy meds for while I'm gone so I'll see you both in two weeks but call regularly and tell Teal'c and the others I'll see them when I get home."

Sam moved forward to give him a hug, "Have a good time. We can catch up when you get home," she said happily.

Giving her a tight hug, "That is a deal. I am glad to have you home Sam," he told her with a soft grin. "Keep Jack out of trouble," the man insisted with a wink.

"I always do," she told him as he started out the door.

*Almost Three Days Later*

::Enroute To United States::

Glad to be back aboard a plane instead of in those caves Kate Freelander shook her head as she carried a cup of tea and a cup of coffee back to where the Doc was cross checking a couple things based on the cave paintings they'd found and waiting on a secure web connection with the Sanctuary to check some things and see how Will was doing. They'd spent two days in that cave system when Helen Magnus had what she'd called a vision, apparently something or someone still resided there according to her and they'd given her some kind of test to prove someone was a Whisperer person. According to the vision there was only one left alive in the world, the last member of a dying race.

"Henry" Helen Magnus greeted surprised to see him answering the call.

Henry Foss yawned tiredly still but nodded, "Hey Doc, hi Kate" as he saw part of her enter the frame as she sat near Magnus. "The connection is secure so feel free to talk freely. I got the highlights of the phone call you made after your experience boss" he explained typing on his end, "And I think I actually found you a likely candidate for this Whisperer once you narrowed down where to search for me."

At least that was a piece of good news. "Just tell me it is bug free and in the States," Kate stated a she took a sip of her coffee.

"That is good news Henry where is it? Can we make a stop on our way," she asked? It would be nice to find them sooner then later.

The man smiled a bit, "Yes Kate it is" and a blonde haired man wearing glasses and information about him replaced his image. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, archaeologist, historian and linguist" the image shrinking then now side by side with Foss. "This guy speaks over twenty-three languages at last count Doc."

"Whoa, really" Freelander asked?

He nodded, "Oh yeah and some really funky ones too, there's a list there in the information about him. He's a consultant with the US military but that's all I was able to find out other than he was orphaned at age eight when both of his parents, also archaeologists, were killed in an accident in the New York Museum of history. He jumped around foster homes until he was in college" the man explained. "Several years ago he was laughed out of the archaeological community because of his theories about the Egyptian Gods and aliens and the pyramids being landing sights for their ships."

As she was reading the information Helen nodded a bit, "I recall hearing the name once or twice in this circle or that in passing, but my twenty-three languages you say."

Henry nodded, "At least, that's what it says. Who knows, he may know more now."

"So we gotta break him off a military base" Kate asked?

That made him shake his head, "No, as luck would have it he's attending an archaeology convention in Santa Fe, New Mexico for the next two weeks."

That was indeed a lucky break, "I guess we are making a side trip to New Mexico," Helen stated. "Good job Henry," Magnus told him. "Hopefully we will be home in a few days with good news," she offered.

"Here's hoping" the man answered.

Leaning over a bit, "Henry how's Will doing?"

That made the man sigh a bit, "We got a little bit of a scare last night, his fever spiked and he had a seizure but the big guy got it under control pretty quickly. He's stable now, I sent all the latest bio readings to you Doc."

"I will take a look at them and let you know if you have to make changes," she told him, there had a lot to do now.

Yawning a bit he nodded, "Oh and you should know that Pili in Egypt" referring to the head of house there, one of Magnus's closest friends, "Has threatened to resign, the big guy and I talked to her confidentially before it got too public and got her hold off for a few more days before pushing it through as a personal favor to you but there are other heads of houses thinking and threatening the same thing. The idiot is trying to control it but it's like he's ignoring everything but this Bertha situation, if the network falls into chaos Doc we won't have a hope in heck of a stopping her."

"Maybe that's ultimately what Wexford wants" Kate responded. "No matter what he knew with the boss in charge chaos wasn't going to happen that she couldn't recover from, maybe he's in league with that Foreythe guy."

Helen cocked her head in the direction of the girl, "Very interesting thought Kate it is not one that I had considered. Henry, see what you can dig up." she told the man, that would be a feather in her cap if she could figure that one out.

He nodded a bit, "Mainlining caffeine boss, you got it."

"Nonsense, you get to bed Henry for at least ten hours" she insisted.

The man groaned as Kate's voice came over, "Busted dude."

"Doc I got a ton..."

"Henry I will settle for eight but this is going to get worse before it gets better and I need you healthy and able to think," she responded. "So you and Victor both get some rest while Will is stable."

It made sense but still he didn't like it but he nodded, "All right Doc, as soon as I get some searches started I'll go crash."

"Thank you."

"Night dude" Kate insisted taking a drink of her coffee.

Groaning a bit, "Good night Kate, Doc fly safe."

"Excuse me Kate, I am going up to speak with the pilot and see what we have to do to change our direction," Helen told her.

"No problem Doc, I want to just sit back and rest while I can."

::Local Hotel::

::Hallway/Stairs/Elevator::

::Santa Fe, New Mexico::

It was a little after eight pm local time when the Sanctuary 'team' arrived in Santa Fe, they'd debated about trying to contact this Daniel guy tomorrow but chances were it would be impossible at the convention center so with a little searching they narrowed down the hotel he was staying at. Greasing the palms of a couple of the hotel staff had the two women standing outside his door, but there was no answer.

"Well clearly" Kate Freelander stated, a little wet since it was raining outside, "He's not here."

Helen Magnus sighed tiredly, heavily, "Yes that much is clear."

Just then the bell on the elevator dinged up the hallway and Daniel Jackson stepped out, he was puling out is room card and walking with a bag from McDonald's in his hand for dinner. He had a briefcase over his shoulder and clearly had just returned from research or something. Looking up he stopped short seeing two women at his door and blinked, debating about approaching them or turning and going back having no idea who it was.

It was late and Helen was tired and jet lagged to the max and if this was not Daniel Jackson then she would just give up for the night. "Excuse me might you be Doctor Daniel Jackson?" she asked polietly.

~Doesn't sound or look like a psycho~ the man thought as the ladies came closer, "Uh yes I am, may I help you ladies?"

"Dude it is so good to see you" Kate insisted. "We gotta talk to you."

"Uh...ok" glancing around the hallway, "About what and who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Helen Magnus and this is one of my assistants Kate. I don't want to keep you from your dinner. Might we talk inside," she asked? "It is rather important, I am in hopes that your knowledge of Egypt can help me."

Studying both women a moment the man nodded, "Yeah sure, I can't offer you much other than water or coffee" as he moved to open his door and stepped back. "Please" gesturing them inside, "Would you all like to split my hamburger or chicken nuggets?"

"No thank you we ate earlier, but some water would be helpful," Helen commented.

"I wouldn't mind some fresh coffee," Kate added, "I'll even make it," she offered with a smile.

::Jackson Room::

Daniel nodded as they all stepped inside and closed the door, "Of course, please" motioning toward the actual area for Helen to have a seat. There was the bed or a small table with a couple chairs. "Uh Kate wasn't it?"

"Yeah" Freelander responded.

"The coffee pot I'm afraid is in the bathroom or rather the prep area in there" he insisted gently. "Help yourself to any of the blends in there, there are several" setting his bag of food and the key card down nearby. "Let me get your water Dr. Magnus and you can fill me in on this, there are a lot of others who are better at Egyptian mythology than me" he responded heading toward the small fridge to get the water for her.

"Well honestly the research I did led me to you," she told him. "I do appreciate you taking the time to speak with us," the woman stated honestly. "I am hoping that the information you give me may help a very sick friend."

Confused Daniel nodded though, "Well I'll do what I can to help ma'am."

"Doc you sure you don't want some of this coffee" Kate Freelander called out?

When she didn't respond right away the man smiled a bit, "If the look on her face is any indication miss I'd say no. Do you need any help in there?"

"No I got it," Kate responded. "You want some Daniel," she said casually she was not one for all the formalities?

Helen shook her head, "Vile stuff." she commented as she accepted the bottle of water.

He smiled a bit, "No thank you Kate, I've got a soda here" and took the seat opposite Magnus. "So" as he pulled his bag over to take the food out and start to eat, "You had to have gone to a lot of trouble to find me at a conference here, what exactly is it I can do for you?"

Waiting to take a sip of the water Helen glanced over sand saw Freelander sort of step out to watch, "Tell me Dr. Jackson are you familiar with the phrase..." and she rattled it off just the way she'd learned in the vision.

Scrunching up his face for a moment trying to think, "Well I can't say without some research but it sounds like a combination of South and Central American Spanish and a type of language that's spoken in the Costa Rican region of the country. I think the phrase means 'Understanding with love will result in communication for all'."

~ That would make sense ~ she thought to herself. "Really," she asked as she looked for signs of more understanding, something that would tell her she was right or she would have to start all over again? "I guess I was expecting something different."

Daniel nodded, "Well like I said," as he unwrapped his burger, "I can't be sure without something to base the translation on."

"Hey dude" Freelander called, "Would it help if you could see some cave paintings on the wall where we found them?"

"Yes it would" he responded, "But I thought you said this had to do with Egypt."

Coming forward, "It does" she lied. "I snapped some photos on my phone, kind of small but you can make out a few things".

Stopping his eating to study the various images Daniel Jackson suddenly nodded, "Oh yes of course" and smiled a bit nodding. "Right, yeah, thank you" giving Kate a nod and looked at Magnus. "It's part of a story, the legend of Sakatina kalani" he explained. "The story was thought to die out, I remember learning it...well honestly I don't recall where. It's a story about this great creature, a sea creature I believe and it was believed to live in the Atlantic Ocean," he explained. "I'm trying to think, it's been a while since I heard the story" offering her a smile as he sat back. "I don't recall all of it but there was a section of the story where Sakatina was victorious over the enemies and left the sea, it was rumored she or he, I'm not sure which, traveled the Earth until settling on a spot that is now Costa Rica. When she or he died their body instead of decompossing became part of the Earth and eventually now is this great mountain where the holy people of the region can speak openly to the creator of the heavens while standing on Sakatina kalani's back."

"But the story does not end there does it," Helen questioned? "The Sakatina kalani left a caretaker, one they call Kali," she offered to see if he would offer up anymore or admit to who he was?

"Yeah one big hairy assed spider," Kate said from the other room as she got her coffee.

Swallowing the bite of burger the man nodded and used a napkin to wipe his mouth, "There was a different legend that came out of the area around India almost a century later about Kali. She was rumored to be the daughter of Sakatina kalani and the fight in the ocean that Sakatina underwent and won was to win back her soul from where she was imprisoned from the beginning of time. The rumor continues" he went on, "That Kali had the powers like her mother to manipulate Earth's very essence, she could make the waters rise and the Earth move I believe. For several generations she mourned and the Earth suffered her sadness until one day a human from a tribe in India at the time came across her, the rumor goes that he lifted her sadness and from then on she was connected with him throughout all time. When he died Kali receded into the ocean where her mother once lived, lying dormant to await the time until the true one she was connected with had need of her again to protect that which the man held in such high regard…Earth. She's been sleeping for several generations. Though" Jackson explained taking a sip of his soda, "There is supposed to be some ancient cult dating back several thousand years that is now devoted to the preservation, mystery and care and love for the daughter of Sakatina kalani, Kali."

Immediately Kate stepped out, a coffee pot in one hand and a cup in the other, "Whoa dude, really?"

"According to legend that I recall but it's just what I remember" he responded.

"Tell me Doctor Jackson have you see the newspapers the last couple of days or heard the news," Helen questioned? She was a bit surprised he was not concerned about what was going on, but then again perhaps he was not supposed to be.

Picking up his soda, "I've seen a few headlines here and there but honestly I just got back from a long trip and then had to get ready for this trip."

"Daniel" Freelander asked as she came in and sat down on the end of the bed, "What does the legend say about how to control Kali, I mean can the man do it?"

Trying to think a second, "Well of course" turning a bit to look at her, "The one that she knew is long, long, LONG gone by now but the legend says that there is one who can communicate with Kali and when the time is right they will rise up together and reclaim that which was given to them for their sacrifice to rule and shape...I assume that means the planet given her supposed powers but it's just a legend. But what does all this have to do with Egypt and with me?"

Helen took a deep breath, "Honestly nothing to do with Egypt but I am hoping a lot to do with you. Kali is awake and angry," she explained as she reached for their briefcase taking out several newspaper front pages to show him the devastation going on.

Completely confused, "What" he asked accepting the items? "Kali, what, it's a legend not real."

"Oh she's real dude" Freelander insisted, "And she's pissed but that's not the best part of this little adventure."

Looking at the newspapers dumbly and glancing from one to the other, "What?"

Taking a deep breath the older woman sat back a bit, "Doctor Jackson..."

"Daniel is fine...unbelievable" as he eyed this. "Massive tidal waves impacting several major ports...how could I not have heard about this?"

"Daniel" Magnus began, "Please listen to me, that's not what is important right now."

He looked up at her, "It's not, why not?"

"What is important is that I need your help to calm her down and save the life of my friend. Please eat and I will explain from the beginning," Helen told him; she only hoped he did not call the cops or the loony bin when she finished.


	3. Chapter 3

*Sixteen Hours Later*

::Sanctuary::

::Hallway/Elevator/Stairs::

::Old City, Washington::

Within sixteen hours Dr. Daniel Jackson was being led into a huge place that had to be a mansion, a monestary and God knew what in the time it had been there. He'd listened to Helen Magnus and Kate Freeland's story, at first he was sure they were nuts but something about it had rung true. He'd stayed up half the night while they rested before they all caught a plane out here, he couldn't explain it but somehow he just felt he should trust them.

This whole 'Whisperer' thing was outside his comfort zone, how could he be what she said? He wasn't one of these abnormals but a perfectly normal human, yes he dealt with alien's everyday but really. They'd brought him back to this Sanctuary to hopefully help this Will guy but he had no idea how to do that and truthfully according them they didn't either.

As they came into a massive foyer the man really wasn't noticing much until he heard heavy footsteps and hurried ones, turning he saw a young man carrying a computer tablet but then it was..."AH" and he jumped ducking behind Kate who was closest, "Wha...that's...a...a...a..." unable to form a coherent thought.

"Dude relax," Freelander insisted, "He's friendly."

Grunting to the man but turning his attention to Helen, "Will is getting worse Helen."

Henry Foss shook his head, "He's got a high fever Doc, it's getting bad...we had to douse him in ice last night to stop the last seizure. I also did learn" as they started to move as one, Daniel he noticed staying between him and Freelander, "That I can get all the heads of houses and Wexford for you in the Central Lab but forcing the connection the image is going to be grainy at best, sorry."

"Thank you Henry. Let me tend to Will first please," she told him as she picked up her pace. "Daniel this is Victor, he is my manservant and you are in no danger from him unless you try to hurt one of us," she informed the man "He talks, walks and can handle a gun if need be so just look at him as any other man."

"He's cool Daniel really," Kate told him with a smile. "Miss us Big Guy," she asked?

The man grunted again, "Hello" he told Daniel.

Confused as they walked, "Uh...uh yeah, hi."

"So did you miss us," the younger woman asked?

"Yes, now hush" he ordered.

::Infirmary::

In the infirmary they arrived just as Will's body started to fail, his vitals were dropping and he was now flailing on the bed. The team sprung into action and it wasn't until he felt all eyes on him that Daniel Jackson realized where he was, "What..."

"Do something," Kate demanded from the foot of his bed. "That thing is killing him, you can talk to it tell her to stop."

The man blinked, "I...I don't know how, I don't..."

"Daniel" Helen insisted gently, "Just trust yourself, it's within you...somewhere it is, you have to find it please."

It seemed time stood still, his feet moving him and he found himself staring down at the young man sweating, his face contorted with pain and mumbling incoherently. Around him several monitors were beeping warning alarms, "I..." suddenly he reacted; he reached out and laid his hand on Will's arm.

*Mind/Space*

Gradually it happened and the blonde man found himself standing on a massive chasm, the wind was blowing and the sun was harsh. Across from him and the young man from the bed standing now looking all right was a beautiful woman, she had on the most vibrant colored dress and the darkest eyes he'd ever seen. She wasn't speaking even though the younger man was calling for her, he was calling out Kali and he stepped up beside the man silently.

Daniel's response was more feelings at first than actual words, his mind fortunately directing him without much thinking as he stood by the man who suddenly looked over at him, "Kali" he called, his voice in the vision or whatever it was had a definite 'accent' to it which he did not have. "Kali, speak with us please."

"Who are..." Will started to ask when suddenly the chasm disappeared and the men found themselves standing in front of her.

The woman seemed to study them, "You...it is you? Where have you been? Why have they betrayed me?"

Trying to think quickly, "He did not betray you Kali, he's trying to help you. You know me, what you are doing is causing massive destruction, you must stop."

"I was hurt, they wanted me dead. He pretended to be the one, my one but I was betrayed," she answered. She was justified after all and did not have to put up with that.

"Look at him he is begging for you. If it had been him would he be here begging," Daniel asked? "Someone outside his power hurt you," he tried to explain hoping she would listen.

Not understanding, "Outside."

The man nodded, "Yes...yes outside his power, his control. They hurt you Kali but he wants to protect you...we both do. Please" stepping closer to her, "Please stop what you are doing, we'll see you are put back to sleep and when the time comes your one...you will rule together with him. If you don't stop though they will not stop until you are destroyed."

"I only wish to be left alone."

"I know that" Daniel insisted gently, "But they fear you Kali, your power...it is great, they fear it and they fear you but believe me there is no wish to kill you if we don't have to. Stop what you are doing, allow me to prove it to you."

*Reality*

Both standing at the end of the bed anxiously Kate Freelander and Henry Foss spoke almost together, "Doc..." they said.

Studying the monitors and then looking over at Daniel who simply was holding Will's arm, staring off into space for almost five minutes now, "I don't know, his numbers are low but stable and…."

Suddenly a loud gasp came from the gurney and William Zimmerman, his eyes wide, covered in sweat sat up with a shot breathing hard. Daniel's eyes closed and he mumbled something in Hindi it sounded like then in a heap he collapsed.

Rushing forward quickly the Big Guy knelt down by the man.

"Will easy, take it easy" Helen insisted as she put her hands on his shoulders.

Kate and Henry both smiled, "Will...thank God."

Breathing hard but laying back, his throat dry and tight barely heard, "Ma...gus" he asked?

"In a moment Will, please..." looking across the bed.

Standing up with the man in his arms, "He is alive, I will attend to him, you see to Will madam."

Helen nodded at Victor, "Get me water," she ordered seeing Kate move first. "Will just lay still and take some deep breaths. Everything is going to be al right," she told him as she wiped the sweat off his face looking at the monitor to see his numbers raising.

"Boy, are we glad to see you," Henry informed him and touched his leg.

Taking the water from Kate, Magnus put a straw into the glass and then held Will's head to help him take a drink so he could talk better.

In his pocket Foss's phone went off quickly, "Excuse me" and he stepped back.

Once he had enough feeling exhausted William Zimmerman blinked, "Wha...happened?"

"Dude what didn't happen" the younger former renegade asked?

Just then Henry hurried forward, "Doc I'm sorry but you're needed downstairs, it's just coming through the network. Bertha is quiet on the island and what's more somehow the destruction that she wrecked on the coastal cities has been undone...I don't know how, it's impossible but it's like it never happened, like the wave never reached them."

"How is that possible," the woman asked?

From the other side of a curtain a voice called, "Madam I need you over here."

"Kate stay with Will" Helen stated as she headed over to Victor. "Henry it is going to have to wait," she told him. "What is it," she asked as joined him looking down at Daniel?

"How does something get undone," Kate asked Henry? "People died," she stated totally confused.

Shaking his head, "I don't...I have no idea. Will I have to go but I'll come back up later dude."

Tiredly the man nodded, "Thanks...Henry."

Behind the curtain Victor pointed, "He is still unconscious madam."

Checking his pulse and his eyes, "We have never seen anyone with is ability before, we have no idea the toll it might take. Draw blood and the standard other tests, let's see what's going on and start an IV, fluids may help whatever he's going through."

"Yes madam."

*Daniel's Mind/Vision*

Standing now back in the massive mosaic chamber and alter area Daniel Jackson saw Kali again in front of him.

"It is done as you asked" Kali stated, "Though it was not easy."

"Thank you" Daniel insisted gently. "Kali I promise you will not be hurt, and the time will come when you can roam the Earth again."

"Will they leave me alone now? I want to go back to my rest," she told him. "I am so very tired. What you ask of me was exhausting," the 'woman' informed him. "I want to rest and wait for my one. "

"Yes and you shall. Return to your slumber you will be safe there. I promise," Daniel told her.

Bowing her head, "Very well my honorable herald."

*Reality*

::Magnus Study/Office::

It was almost ten hours later; Helen Magnus back in her study/office trying to get up on everything she'd missed. Still not understanding all that had happened but what had happened with Bertha aka Kali who now was secure back in her containment area with a Sanctuary vessel on constant patrol she was now back in charge, Terrance due to arrive tomorrow for a 'meeting' with her about what had happened though Henry and Kate had suggested they shoot him the minute he set foot on the place.

There was so much had happened in such a short time and she was trying to get caught up despite how tired she was, feeling every day her age today when shuffling feet made her look up and she frowned, "Will, you are supposed to be in the infirmary."

Wearing a clean pair of scrubs after a nice hot shower, though the Big Guy had stayed in there with him to be sure he didn't fall over, the man shook his head tiredly though, "I...was tired...of laying around. Henry...and Kate...filled me a little on what happened, on the man still unconscious in the infirmary" slowly sinking down gratefully into a chair in front of her desk. "Heard you're back in charge, that's good news. Congratulations."

The tired woman shrugged, "Is it," she asked. "With all that has happened the mess that was made and all the things left unattended I am not so sure at the moment," the woman answered. "I am very glad that you are better," she told him, "Though I do wish Doctor Jackson would wake up. I am concerned that we might have damaged him in some way."

Her protégé shook his head, "Take it from me Magnus communicating with Bertha or Kali, whatever we call her even for a short period of time takes a lot out of you and even more so when she's upset" he responded. "As for you being back in charge I think it's excellent news, this situation if nothing else proved that though I admit I'm still curious how Kali was able to undo all she had done."

"As am I," Helen admitted, the scientist in her coming out for a moment. "Somehow she must have accessed subspace time, an ability I never knew she had but it was done somehow. The memories are there but for most that I have spoken with it's like a bad dream. There's a little damage to property and such from a bad hurricane but nowhere near what their was from her destruction" she responded.

"That's good news" Will insisted gently. "I still can't believe this all happened" shaking his head. "And who knows what the long term affects will be for all of us" he stated, the truth was it terrified him in a lot of ways which is why focusing on something else was a good thing. "What is this Whisperer thing that the man who helped save my life is supposed to be, I never heard of them? Kate said something about being able to communicate with all creatures."

"Think of him as a sort of go between from the world of nature and the human world. When the people listened they were protected from natural disasters and things that were going to happen because the animals know first. Much like a dog or cat feels the earthquake before it happens. " Pointing over to a table that still had several of the books out, she was still researching or had been, "There is a lot more information in those if you're interested."

He smiled a bit, "And if I tried to go get some of them to actually read right now..."

Helen shook her head, "The only thing you're going to be doing is going back to bed Will. I've still got several tests to run over the next couple of days but we very nearly lost you, I want you taking it easy."

"I've been sleeping and fighting with a gigantic spider, how hard is that" he asked coyly and got the look? "Right, back to bed. I don't suppose you'd believe me if I reminded you that none of this was your fault would you?"

The woman gave him a smile, "That my dear friend is a discussion for a time when I am not so tired and we are both on our game," she told him. Because right now nothing was going to convince her that even though she did what she did for the right reasons at the time, that perhaps they were the wrong reasons. It was something she wanted to explore another day.

Slowly nodding, "All right we can 'argue' about it later but Magnus all she wanted was to be left alone" deadly serious now. "You were right not to kill her, Wexford tried and look what happened...she almost destroyed thousands, millions of people's lives, ocean life, the economy from the ports that were destroyed. One of the major differences between the Sanctuary and the Cabal and what they want to do or wanted to do is you, you're the heart and soul of this place and fortunately for all of us you're smart enough to realize that the greatest threat to humanity and the world as a whole is us humans. We're lucky you're out there watching out for us, don't ever forget that please."

Magnus nodded and gave him a tired a smile, "How about I walk you back and then I think I will head to bed unless our guest is awake," she offered standing up? Whatever was on her desk could wait; she had not slept in some time.

"I'll even let you tuck me in" slowly standing up with her, "If you promise not to make it a habit" the man insisted playfully a bit?

"No need to be cheeky," she told him and gently put a hand on his back to let him know she was there if he needed her. "Come along now."

Will nodded a bit, 'Yes ma'am" but then he turned and did something he hadn't ever done before. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her in a hug, burying his head on her shoulder.

Immediately her arms came up around him, "Will are you all right," she asked gently? "You're safe the danger is over," the woman reassured him holding him tightly.

"I know" He responded but made no move to let her go yet, "I just...I need a minute."

"Take all the time you need. I am here and I will always be here," she stated keeping a firm hold of him.

::Infirmary::

It was a little after eleven the next morning when a moaning made William Zimmerman who was sitting up reading on his gurney look over, apparently Dr. Jackson was waking up and he closed the book. Turning a bit leaning over to pick up a phone, "Yeah hi when Magnus is done with her call can you tell her that Dr. Jackson is waking up?"

The voice on the other end said of course.

Hanging up the phone the young man put the book down and his glasses slowly standing up and came over to the man seeing hazy blue eyes open, "Hey it's ok. Dr. Magnus will be down soon but you're safe here, I promise. I'm Will, would you like some water?"

Daniels mouth and throat felt like he had not had anything to drink for weeks, he was not even sure he could open his mouth so he nodded yes. As his brain tried to piece together what had happened to him slowly he realized that the man helping him was the young man he had helped, so maybe this was not a dream at all.

Gently helping the man take a couple sips of water then lay back Will smiled a bit, "Believe me I understand the confusion, I'm Will Zimmerman by the way and I owe you a big thank you for what you did."

"Wha..." trying to piece it together.

"You've been unconscious for almost a full day, Magnus was starting to get really worried there" he admitted. "Plus apparently your phone has been ringing, Henry's got the names and numbers of who called for you later."

Laying back the man just moaned; he did not even want to think what was going on back at home if they have not gotten through to him. Hopefully the world was not under attack because he was in no shape to help. "Thanks," he told Will not wanting to be impolite.

"You're welcome. Like I said just rest it takes a lot out of a person to deal with Kali. But we all owe you a huge debt for what you did," Will explained.

The sounds of heels on tiles greeted them both; "Will back to bed please" came the accented voice.

"And that's my cue" the young man insisted. "If I'm still here later maybe we can discuss a jailbreak."

Helen Magnus appeared then and raised her eyebrows a bit, "Will."

"Right," and patted Daniel's arm turning heading back to his 'gurney' slowly.

"Good Morning Daniel, how nice to see you awake. Aside from a headache how are you feeling," she asked with a smile as she took his wrist to check his pulse as her eyes glanced at the monitor?

Clearing his throat, his voice soft and only one word, "Conf.…used" he admitted.

The older woman nodded, "Yes I am sure that you are," she told him. "And once you have rested and had some food I will be happy to sit and tell you all about what has happened. How does that sound" was the question asked as she turned off a couple of monitors, there would be no need for them now.

His stomach was what answered, a grumbling heard.

"I take it that to mean yes?"

Looking up at the woman he had to smile a bit, "Yes."

"Magnus" Will called over, "Does that mean the both of us can get out of here?"

"Will it is unseemly to beg," the woman teased. "I will let you know after lunch," was the responded, "But in the meantime I would suggest that you both rest" she coaxed; "Or I will come up with a whole mess of tests to do," came the threat.

Daniel for his part for once didn't argue, "All...right," he still felt so whipped.

Watching his mentor cover and tuck in the sleeping man then turn and come to him her protégé smiled a bit, "I wasn't begging for the record but can't I at least go rest in my room" his plan was he could log onto the network from there and get some work done at least in bed.

Helen shook her head "I know you Will if I let you within breathing distance of a computer you're going to attempt to work," the woman insisted. "When I say rest that is what I want you to do," she reminded him.

"But..."

Raising a finger like any mother would, "Rest."

Reluctantly the young man let her have the book he'd been reading and his glasses, settling down and a yawn escaped his lips. He saw the look, "That doesn't mean you were right and I'm tired Magnus."

Helen merely smiled she knew better, but it was the same thing they all said to her and the same thing that they would continue to tell her she suspected. "Rest well Will, I do need you back," the woman informed him honestly, a coy grin pulling at just the corners of her lips.

"Yeah" he groaned a bit, "Just don't go redecorating my office, I just got things where I can find them."

"Of course" tucking him in. "Now sleep" she ordered and turned to go check on their guest one more time before she left as well.


	4. Chapter 4

::Garden::

Later that afternoon Daniel Jackson was glad to be out of the infirmary, that nice fella Will had filled him in a little bit on what happened and he was still trying to wrap his head around it. The staff had brought him out a nice lunch to have in the garden and he was currently stirring up his tea since there had been no coffee on the tray unaware he was going to be joined by someone. "Jack would you stop yelling, you're a General you can yell yes but you're giving me a headache?"

"Me too Daniel" came Vala's voice over the speakerphone.

The older man made a face, "You have not answered your phone for almost two days and you expect me not to yell. Think again Danny Boy" He insisted. "Where the heck are you because you are not at the conference that much I do know?"

"Daniel we were worried." Vala told him in a quieter and gentler voice then Jack was using.

Waving the woman off, "Where are you" the man stated?

"Sir" Colonel Samantha Carter stated, "Give him a chance to talk."

"Indeed O'Neill" Teal'c stated.

Mitchell for his part smiled a bit, "Don't look at me Sir, I think you have a right to bellow."

"There see" the man answered, "Thank you Mitchell. So where are you?"

Just then someone appeared across the table from Daniel standing there and he looked up seeing her and smiled hello, he put his spoon down and motioned to the chair as he picked up his napkin to stand up slowly, "Jack I'm fine really, I'm just visiting a uh friend."

"Without telling us and without answering your phone. Who is this friend," Jack pressed, "And where are you?"

"Sir maybe its personal," Sam said softly after all Daniel was an adult and not a child that needed watching.

"Jack it is not like I am AWOL. I still have few days to my two weeks I will talk to you later I have to go now," Daniel told him.

The man grumbled a bit.

Knowing what would hush him up though he hated to 'lie' as he saw the woman sit down with a nod of thanks, "It's a lady Jack, that's all I'm going to say. I've got to go now, she's joining me for lunch" taking his seat again.

O'Neill was definitely not happy about this. "I expect you to check in tonight Daniel and if you don't I swear I am going to track you down," the man demanded.

"A lady huh," Vala said with a smirk?

Cam was now laughing, "Looks like your getting replaced," he teased.

"Stop both of you," Sam ordered. "Daniel enjoy your lunch, talk to you later," the woman told him and reached over and hung up the phone.

Hanging up the phone and setting it aside Daniel Jackson smiled a bit, "My apologies, my friends are a little overprotective and I left the conference so quickly they were worried when I didn't answer for a couple of days," picking up his tea.

Helen nodded and smiled, "It is good to have family and friends that worry about you. It reminds you that you are not alone in the world," she commented. "I hope your lunch was all right? Victor is a very good cook and keeps us well fed."

"It's wonderful, thank you" the man responded happily setting his tea down. "Minus the fact there wasn't any coffee and there was a lot of it but apparently I was hungry, I've got a quarter of my sandwich left if you'd like it."

Shaking he head gently, "No thank you I have eaten. Please finish if you're hungry," she told him. "I came out to see if you had any more questions about what happened, or us. I am sure this is all very strange for you."

Daniel nodded, "Not in the way you might mean, it's not as strange as it should be" he responded.

"Really, how so" Magnus asked?

"Let's just say I'm used to dealing with the unusual where I work" unaware she knew, she'd even known about the original research and had helped 'move' the gate out of Europe before the start of World War II. "Anyway I've gotten the information on the Sanctuary, that young man offered to show me around later if you'd let us but right now I'm more confused by this whole situation with Kali or I guess you all call her Big Bertha. How was I able to communicate with her, how did I know what to do, what's wrong with me just for starters? A lot of doctors have examined me, none of them have ever said anything was weird or unusual."

Reaching across the table she touched his arm, "Nothing is wrong or weird or unusual about you Daniel," she said giving his arm a squeeze. "You have a wonderful and rare gift that no doctor can find on any machine. Let me ask you, do you find yourself to be extra hyper or sensitive just before a storm system rolls through the area," she asked?

Not completely understanding, "I'm not sure I understand how you mean. I've had a broken bone that sometimes aches a bit just before a storm comes in, do you mean something like that Dr. Magnus?"

"Yes a bit like that. Do you have days that you feel just a bit off, like something is out of synch just before the weather changes? Or you get moody or pensive, or a feeling of foreboding perhaps?"

Shrugging a bit, "Yeah I guess, everybody just has days they feel off or a little out of sorts. I don't have real premonitions or visions if you mean things like that."

Helen nodded and chose to ask another question, "How are you with animals and plants," she asked? "Do you get along well with animals? Do your plants flourish with minimal help from you?" Hopeful for an opening that she could use to help explain what he was.

"Yeah" he nodded, "There was this one time when I was a kid when I was at a dig with my folks and a snake got into my best friend's tent. It was going to go after him when he screamed and I ran in, the snake seemed to just stop...it was weird. I told it we didn't want to hurt it, like a silly kid I thought I could talk to it. It slithered away without biting me or Mike."

"It listened to you Daniel. I am not sure how much your parents knew, but you come from the tribes that are called whisperers. They have the ability to talk to the animals and some can sense the weather changes before they happen. I think you have to be trained for that," she explained. "You have a remarkable gift and if you will allow me I would like to help you discover and develop it."

Daniel laughed a bit, "That's not possible."

"Why?"

"Well I mean come on...humans can't do that" he insisted. "I'm just a human, a linguist and an amateur diplomat sure and everyone gets feelings about the weather. It's not so special."

"Can everyone talk to snakes or giant spiders? I surely cannot, though many times in my career I have wished for exactly that," she told him. "Let us just stick with the animal thing for now."

Allowing his head to fall back a moment and squeezing his eyes shut taking a moment to try and process, "Ok so" he finally said lifting his head, "I'm one of these abnormal people that you care for and keep here?"

Shaking her head, "No not really, you are not dangerous in any way. You may however be the last of the line unless you have children," she explained. "Do you have other living relatives?"

Daniel shook his head sadly, "No I was an only child when my parents were killed and my wife was taken before we could start a family" sadness in his voice. "So what, you're telling me I can talk to thinks, manipulate them, what? Am I just supposed to go back to work, what do you mean I'm the last, where are the others?"

Again she shook her head, "I do not believe you are meant to manipulate as much as you mediate and protect the human population from themselves. From what I have read a whisperer can calm a charging herd of elephants if need be."

~Great~ the man thought, "Well I certainly hope that isn't a scenario you want to test anytime soon."

Helen had to smile a bit, "Not quite no but I would like your permission and your cooperation to run a few MRI's, CT scans, a few blood tests."

"Why" he asked picking up his tea again?

She gave him a quick smile, "More for my own curiosity I assure you. I have no idea if your physiology is different or altered slightly by your gift or if it is just in your genetic makeup as it were."

Daniel nodded a bit taking a sip of his tea.

"You won't be in any danger or forced to do anything you don't want to do, I assure you Daniel."

He smiled putting the cup down gently, "I wasn't concerned about that. If I didn't feel I could trust you I never would have come out here. Of course, run whatever you need that you think may help" he responded and sighed. "I guess it's just a lot to take in."

Helen nodded, "I more than understand, believe me."

"Let's say I am one of these Whisperer's that you spoke of, that are mentioned in legend and myth" seeing her settle back. "What happens then? I work with the US military, they already have more enough desire to keep civilians out of consulting work and there are those at even my own base that would love to see me dissected if they were to learn I was anything but human."

Helen more then understood his concern, "It will never go beyond these walls," she told him. "I see no reason to share this news with anyone else unless you yourself choose to do so," she assured him.

Appreciating that he smiled a bit, "Thank you. Is there any chance that the military physicians may learn what I am, I mean assuming I am this uh Whisperer?"

Again she smiled and shook her head, "Highly unlikely; mostly because they would have no idea where to look. Unless something is so oddly different, which I presume it is not since they have not questioned it so far. I do because of my research know where to look," she stated calmly.

Daniel nodded his understanding, "I understand. Part of me wishes that Janet was still alive; she would have understood and protected me. Our current physician I trust but...well it's different, I'd just rather they not know at all."

"I promise you Daniel I will never share this with anyone unless you personally tell me to do so. That goes for the others as well. What we do here is as highly guarded as what you do maybe even more so because I have no governments involved in what I do."

Confused as he sat forward to pick up his tea, "You know what I do?"

"Quite" Helen Magnus promised him.

"How? It's classified, secret even and we've never heard of you or your facility" he responded.

She smiled a bit, "I have a great many contacts Daniel, believe me. There's a great deal I know, but rest assured it's not a threat to you or your facility."

Softly nodding with a sip of tea, "You know the worst part of all this?"

"What's that," Helen asked gently?

"There was a colleague that was going to accompany me one night after the conference to a local symphony performing and a nice dinner out" he responded. "I never get the chance to really dress up and enjoy adult activities anymore."

"I am sorry to hear that. It is rather unusual to find a young man that enjoys the symphony or was it the company of your companion that you enjoyed more," she asked trying to find out if there was a woman involved?

Daniel smiled a bit, "There is no lady in my life Dr. Magnus, though I do enjoy charming company but just a chance to get out. A chance to dress up, have a nice dinner and conversation with someone charming and a grown up evening out" he responded. "My best friend and teammates can sometimes be a bit 'childish' and playful, most times it's ok but the only lady on the team was recently at her own command away from me for a year...she just got back before I left for the conference."

"We have a very good symphony here. I hold a box for the few times a year that I am able to get away and enjoy it. Would you like to join me this weekend I think after all of this we deserve a break," the woman said with a smile?

That made him grin a bit, "My suit and tie is probably all wrinkles and I'm not sure if it's up to such a state as escorting such a fine lady as yourself" he responded. "But I'd love to join you and I hope you'll allow me to take you out to dinner somewhere nice before the performance?"

Helen was delighted, "Just give your things to Victor he will see they are pressed and ready to go. As for dinner I think that would be a lovely idea. Do you mind if I set that up," she asked?

"I'm hopeful you would, after all I'm a stranger in this part of the country" he responded. "Not a lot of archaeological digs in the Northwest of the US."

She had to chuckle just a bit, "Quite true. Of course there is one most important question I have to ask."

Setting his tea down about finished with it, "Oh?"

With a serious expression, "Do you know how to dance?"

Daniel laughed, "Do I know how to dance? You're actually asking me if I know how to dance? Oh Lord, you are talking about proper dancing and not that stuff the young people do today right, otherwise I'm going to be in traction?"

That made her laugh, "I was speaking about ballroom dancing. Two people together touching each other yes," she answered. "I would so love to be able to go out and dance."

Scooting his chair back the man stood up putting his napkin on the table and came forward, he bowed at the waist and held out his right hand, "Allow me to show you that I will be a sufficient escort for you milady?"

Taking his hand she stood up from her chair and waited for him to lead her over to clear part of the patio. "So far I am impressed," she teased.

"Well then my mission is accomplished."

::Hallway/Elevator/Stairs::

As he was passing by a set of windows on his way toward the elevator Henry Foss was focusing on the tablet he was tapping on when a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him over, "Hey what...KATE" he asked confused?

Kate Freelander smiled happily and pushed him towards the window where William Zimmerman was looking as well, "LOOK."

Henry looked out the window, "What are they… are they dancing," he asked? Taking a closer look, "I don't see anything to make any music."

"Clearly they are making their own," Will chimed in as he watched.

"It's so romantic," Kate gushed.

Suddenly there was a loud grunt and three swift slaps, "Get back to work. Madame does not need the likes of you three in her personal business," Victor chided them.

::Garden::

Humming a classical piece of music as they danced Daniel had even taken out a handkerchief from his pocket using it on his hand on the small of her back so she didn't get sweaty. When the 'song' ended he grinned, stepped back and bowed, "Thank you m'lady for a most wonderful dance" and he softly kissed his thumb over her knuckles so he didn't actually slobber on her. "You honor me with your talent and grace to music."

The woman curtsied and bowed her head slightly, "The honor was mine Sir. To have such an adept partner is a true delight," she responded. "I look forward to our evening with great expectation."

"As do I," the man insisted finding himself softly squeezing her hand. "Would you allow me to escort you back to wherever you have to go?"

"I would thank you, I need to head back to my office for a bit. May we start on those tests tomorrow," she asked? "Have you seen the library yet?"

Daniel smiled a bit, "We may of course" he insisted stepping to the side and offered his arm to her. "Will showed me the library and said you had several, once I get in there you may not get me out" he responded. "So don't worry I'll entertain myself and take it easy today, I promise you Dr. Magnus."

Gently taking his arm, "Helen is fine Daniel."

Softly his other hand came over and up, resting on hers wrapped around his arm and his eyes actually sparkled. He'd never met anyone like Helen Magnus, she reminded him a lot of Janet but yet different and a little more elegant and there was something special about her, he could feel it. "I'm honored, thank you Helen."

"So tell me what do you like to eat so that I may choose the right restaurant," she stated as they headed back toward the house. She was very impressed with him and it was a shame he would have to leave, but she did hope he would want to come back.

::Hallway/Elevator/Stairs::

As they started inside, "I'm not overall picky but my favorite is Italian though I spent most of my childhood in the European countries and so on so I'm used to pirogues and goat" he joked making her smile. "I trust your taste Helen, I'm much more grateful for the company and the idea of the symphony with someone so charming than with the food."

"Well I will find us someplace special I assure you." she answered even as she felt a bit of a blush on her cheeks. "I am sure we will have a wonderful time Daniel."

Softly squeezing her arm on his a moment then opening a door to allow her through, "I'm already having a good time. I mean I admit" as they started off, "A little part of me is scared with this knowledge about what I am, you know what they say about absolute power corrupting absolutely and I mean finding out I'm not completely human is a bit frightening but it's also fascinating. I want to learn all I can about these Whisperers, about this race...about what I am" and he looked over at Helen. "With your help I hope milady?"

She nodded, "Most definitely Daniel, I will not let you take that journey alone and I will share with you all that I have learned so far," she explained to him. "As I said nobody will be aware unless you make them aware."

::Magnus Study/Office::

Stepping into the study that served at Helen Magnus's main base of operations within the Sanctuary Daniel Jackson smiled a bit, it was bright and welcoming, "I love this room" as she released his arm but he took her hands softly in his. "Helen it means a lot to know you've got my back, I trust you and I know it's going to be ok" giving her a real grin. "If I had to find out I was less than human and special then I'm glad it was with someone like you overseeing the knowledge and me, you are truly an inspiration. Thank you."

His words touched her heart it was nice to hear, "You're very welcome Daniel. Thank you for those lovely words they mean a lot to me."

"They're the truth," he promised her softly. "Now I'm going to go get lost in your library, do me a favor and come and rescue me in a few hours or I'm liable to take to living in there" the man joked?

With a chuckle she smiled, "I will see that you do not get lost. Feel free to look around and see what interests you," she said happily

A grin was her answer, "I'm looking right at what interests me" he responded. "You seem beyond interesting to me, charming, elegant, beautiful, intelligent, truly fascinating. I have a feeling that there's so much you could share with me" not knowing her age yet but that didn't matter.

"That my dear is conversation for another time, I do have work to tend to. Now go along before I find a reason to have you back in an infirmary bed," she teased, clearly amused and not used to be told things like that.

He smiled a bit, "Yes ma'am, and my apologies for stealing so much of your precious time" and then gently he leaned down and kissed her knuckles again. "By your leave my dear, I shall see you later I hope."

"You definitely shall. I will see you at dinner. I trust you will be eating with us tonight," she commented easily as she moved toward her desk.

"Looking forward to it" Daniel promised. "I'll see you then."


	5. Chapter 5

*A Couple Of Days Later*

::Lab::

A couple of days later it was a little after eight pm local time and Daniel Jackson was in his room for the evening going over more information about the Whisperer culture, they were truly fascinating or so he was and Helen and her staff were proving so helpful. Will was always there to talk, to help him understand and Kate even was pretty chatty. Henry was a great help with research and such and he'd just finished sending off a couple emails when one of the residents in the Sanctuary on his way to get more coffee from the kitchen told him what had happened.

The Sanctuary team had gotten called out for an incident just outside the city, Magnus had insisted that it was just standard fair and things would be fine. Apparently something had gone wrong, they got the capture but the woman had caught a hit in her head, she wasn't deathly injured but still she was hurt. Coffee forgotten the man had immediately headed toward the infirmary to be told she was downstairs in the lab outside where the new capture was.

He came in seeing Will patching up a spot on her forehead on the left side, a bandage covering an area a couple inches long and Henry Foss and Kate Freelander still in her gear were standing nearby talking but he hurried forward, "Helen" he insisted, "Are you ok?"

Trying her best not to move, " A bit banged up Daniel that's all," she responded.

"Banged up," Kate huffed? "That thing clocked you a good one and bounced your head off the wall," she stated, "I am amazed you're lucid at all."

"Well you are definitely off duty for the night," Will told her as he placed another piece of tape.

"Nonsense Will I have a lot to do with our new guest," she told him as she tried to wait patiently.

Henry Foss nodded, "Doc he's right, come on take the night off and relax. By tomorrow morning all the prelim results will be all waiting on your desk for you."

"He's right Magnus" Freelander insisted gently, "We can handle the place tonight, take it easy."

For Daniel's part he decided to take a different tactic, "Actually Helen I was hoping you would be able to help me with a few things. I've still got a bit of a headache from everything and all the reading I've been doing, I thought maybe I could have a quiet night and that might help...I don't do well just sitting though by myself, maybe you could come and visit, tell me some stories just until I fall asleep in a few hours."

As much as she loved the kids she really appreciated Daniel's ploy the most. She knew they were right; if it were one of them she would insist on that and more. "Yes Daniel of course I think a quiet night would be a good idea," she answered.

"Well I'm being a good patient, don't get used to it" offering her a smile.

Finishing up Will stepped back, "You're good to go Magnus but is there any chance I could convince you that you need a CT scan?"

"I was never unconscious, my vision is clear, should I start throwing up we can get one then," she told the man as she slid off the gurney. "Come along Daniel" she said waving him over to her side wanting to take his arm she was a bit dizzy.

"Doc, I swear the next time you complain about us I am going to remind you of this," Kate told her shaking her head.

Immediately the blonde man appeared and gave her his arm, "It's ok, we'll go slow."

Henry laid a hand on her shoulder, "Doc just take it easy, leave us to handle things."

"I'll have the Big Guy bring you up some tea" her protégé insisted. "I'm assuming you'll be in your chambers?"

It was Daniel who gave him a nod, "Thanks guys, she's got me well in hand. We'll check in a little later."

::Hallway/Elevator/Stairs::

Once they were out of earshot of the others, "Thank you Daniel I appreciate you coming to my rescue," she told him. "I am fairly sure I am going to have a whopper of a headache before morning. "

Daniel Jackson nodded a bit bringing his hand over to pat her hand softly, "I more than understand, sometimes you need to agree with concern of others but you also have to keep face" he explained. "You've done both" he responded. "I'm sure it won't last though" a coy smile on his face, "You'll be back at work sooner than you should be but for now take the time, rest...I promise it won't leave your rooms that you're anything but 100% super Helen."

"You're a good man Daniel," she said with a smile. "We need to have Victor bring a snack with that tea, I have worked up an appetite," she commented "Does your head really hurt?"

As the elevator opened he shrugged, "Well according to my bravado no."

"Ah but the truth..."

"Yeah a little" He admitted to her, surprised he did actually but he did and it felt good. "A slight headache, I took a couple Tylenol about a half hour ago so they should kick in soon. You know maybe I should just walk you to the door, I don't want you to harm your reputation milady."

The woman chuckled "Trust me the damage was done long ago." she said with a smile. "Besides there is no one here to spoil it with," she explained

As they stopped in front of a pair of ornate beautifully decorated doors with a rather nice design carved into the wood the man looked over, "Are you sure Helen?"

"Daniel it's ok" she insisted.

::Magnus Chambers::

::Sitting/Living Area::

With a nod he reached out opening the doors for her so she could go in and he gasped, "WOW" as he saw the main entrance, the sitting area of her rooms. "Ok I'm impressed."

The woman smiled and stepped aside to let him in, "Thank you. This is my personal Sanctuary as it were, my home within my home. I did my best to make it warm and inviting using my favorite things over the years."

As she moved to give him a quick tour of her rooms Daniel Jackson was beyond amazed really, not only was it elegant and so Helen Magnus that he'd learned but the photos and the private library she had though small was definitely impressive. He was stopped several times asking about this photo or that or that artifact, including one of the original items from when she was a child in England...it just amazed him really.

When they finally came back to the sitting room the man smiled, "I feel like I'm in a private museum and yet it's friendly. It's just amazing Helen, absolutely amazing...you have wonderful taste."

The woman shrugged a bit. "I am not sure about taste, It is just a collection of things I have had since childhood. I know its not good but sometimes you just grow an attachment to something. I got lucky and found things that work well together." she told him. "I am glad you like it. Please fee free to look around" she told him as she took a seat on one of the chairs.

"I will not" the man insisted, "This is your absolutely personal space, your Sanctuary" coming over to kneel down in front of her and covered her hand softly with his. "I'm here for you, that's it. Let me poke the fire here, get it settled and then I'll go find Victor and arrange for the tea and a snack...something light so we don't spoil our dinner " staring up into her eyes. "If you'd like to take a shower or a bath or something I can come back later too."

The woman smiled, "You can call Victor on the phone or my radio. As for a shower I would like that, but I think you should wait in the other room while I do just incase. I am a bit dizzy it seems," she admitted honestly, it seemed the right thing to do.

He'd forgotten about that and Daniel nodded, "Ok, that's a great idea" offering her a smile. "But you'll be fine, I promise and if you need me I'll come in with my eyes closed...I promise."

Helen patted his hand, "If I need you Daniel my modesty will be the least of my concerns I assure you," she told him with a smile. "Go ahead and find Victor."

"Yes ma'am" rising and gently helped her up, "But if it happens right after your safety your modesty is one of my primary concerns" he responded. "You ok" meaning was she dizzy? "You know a bath might be better."

She closed her eyes for a moment, "I am all right " she stated, "But I do think you're right a bath would be better," she told him nodding. "I really am glad you're here."

He smiled softly squeezing her hands, "I'm really glad I'm here too. Why don't you go in and get started and I'll call Victor but I'll keep an ear out?"

The woman nodded, "Thank you," she told him and headed for the bedroom door. "You can come wait in here after you talk to Victor, you will never hear me otherwise."

"Two minutes" he promised her with a smile going over to pick up her radio she'd taken off and pressed the button. "Victor this is Daniel, come in."

Within forty minutes back in the sitting room Daniel Jackson was just pouring Helen Magnus a fresh cup of tea, he was having a glass of juice that was nearby instead of coffee in deference to her. On the tray were several cookies and a slice of the cake that Victor's staff had made for dinner. Hearing her voice he turned a bit to see her coming out looking beautiful, elegant and more relaxed but it was clear she was in a bit of pain probably the headache. "We have tea and slices of cake from the dinner menu tonight. I fixed you up a nice spot here on the settee" he responded to the item near the fireplace. "Pulled the curtains so the sun wouldn't bother you if you happen to fall asleep there. How are you feeling?"

Helen came over to where he was, "I feel like I got hit by a truck," she commented "The bath did help however," was the reluctant admission with a small smile. "I do appreciate this."

"Nonsense" he insisted, "You're the one helping me and my headache remember" and sat her tea down where she could reach it then lifted the small blanket he'd had spread out. "Come on in you go and I'll get your cake," a book lying nearby he'd gotten from the library, she wasn't really the TV type so he thought they could read together or he could read to her or even she could read to him.

Sliding onto the Settee the woman smiled as best she could manage, most of the time she was doing the taking care of so this was very special to have someone fussing over her for a change. "Has the Tylenol started to work?"

Daniel smiled a bit, "A little, it's a nice dull ache now but I barely register it so no worries there" tucking her in gently and then picked up her tea and held it out. "Here you go milady."

Taking the tea she gave a small nod, "Thank you kind Sir," she replied. "Might I have one of those cookie?" Her stomach felt a bit queasy so the cookie seemed safer then the cake till it settled down.

"Of course" turning and he carefully got one of the small plates and put two of the items on it then sat it gently in her lap with a napkin and smiled. "There you go, just take your time Helen" seeing her nod and then pat the small area beside her so he could sit down. Gently sinking down onto the edge his blue eyes looking into hers, "You know when I heard you were hurt I got really worried. You're super woman, you're not supposed to get boo boos."

Smirking just a bit, "I do not think my newest guest got the memo," she commented. "The good news is it does not happen often," was her answer then took a small nibble of a cookie.

Softly Daniel smiled, "Well I'm glad to hear that though perhaps we should have it tattooed on you somewhere, 'no injuring the boss'" he joked.

"If I thought it would help I would put it on my forehead," she shared. "Maybe you could become a front man and lay down the terms and conditions before we do a capture?"

That made him grin a bit more, "As long as you're the one patching me up when there are those that don't agree to abide by those conditions and terms. When they threatened you I'm afraid I'd have to get into fights with people and things."

"Oh dear well I am not sure we can have that," she stated. "But I would patch you up you can be sure of that, as long as they do not hurt me to badly."

His response was immediately, soft but forceful, "They better not or they'd be in big trouble."

"Hmmm, I do think I just might have to hire you," was the admission before another small nibble off the cookie, "But that would most likely upset your friends."

That actually brought up a thought that Daniel Jackson had been having himself, every since that lunch when and Helen Magnus had danced, the anticipation he felt about their upcoming dinner and night out, the ease at which they spoke to each other and learning what he had about this place and what he was he felt that he could make real contributions here and perhaps for the first time since Sha're and then what had happened to Janet before he had the chance to admit his feelings through his own fear, be happy...really happy.

"Daniel" Helen said softly when he didn't speak, her tea sitting nearby now and her hand covering his arm. "Are you ok?"

He smiled a bit and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine...I'm sorry I was a million miles away."

"Clearly you were. Did I say something to trouble you," she asked; her hand still on his arm? She could not imagine what it was that could have upset him.

His hand coming over to cover hers, "No of course not," shaking his head quickly. "You just gave voice to a thought that had been in the back of my head for the last couple days, since our lunch in the garden."

Her eyes and voice gentle, "Is it something you would like to share or keep to yourself," glad that it was so easy to talk and to share with him?

Daniel smiled a bit, "Actually I think it's something you should probably know."

Softly the brunette head nodded a bit against the headache but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, "Of course."

"Finish your tea and cookies" he insisted, "While we talk all right?"

"Yes dear," she commented, "Now tell me what is on your mind," and took a sip of tea and then another nibble for the cookie

With a nod he rested his hand on her arm a bit as a comfort, "Ever since our lunch in the garden I've found myself anticipating the time I get to spend with you" the man admitted to Helen. "Our dinner coming up, just maybe inviting you for a walk if you got back earlier tonight out in the garden before I went to bed and then when I learned you were hurt it felt like my heart stopped. I'm starting to care about you a lot Helen" Daniel admitted. "What I've learned about you, about me and what I am, about the Sanctuary and the mission I'm giving serious consideration to leaving my consulting job with the Air Force and staying close to here...maybe a job in the city so we can see each other as much as possible, have dinners, lunches, whatever."

As Helen listened to him talk the rapid gently thump of her heart she was used to feeling whenever John was around picked up as well, and took her by surprise. "I would very much like you to be closer," she admitted. "But your work there is important, do you really feel like you could leave?"

"I think" the man admitted, "That the one thing serving with a front line field military unit has taught me, more than anything else is that there is never a good time to leave. There's always an enemy, a disaster, something that seems like a person can't walk away. It's never going to be a good time but let's put aside the fact that I'm not a young man anymore, but it's not like I'd be sitting on my tail Helen" the blonde man explained. "I'd be helping out here as much as you wanted, needed, or let me and what you do here is every bit as important as what I'm currently doing don't you think?"

That was an easy answer, "I most certainly do. I would love to have you closer and helping out where you could." Her smile bit bigger now, "However I would like you to do something for me. Take a look at the photos around the room, a really good look," the woman coaxed

Daniel smiled a bit, "You think I haven't," he asked? "I'm a historian Helen Magnus, studying things is what I've spent my whole life doing. Do you really think I don't know there's a secret, probably several revolving around you and this place? You can't logically no matter how I count it be the age you appear and that means something else is going on. Perhaps there's witchcraft or magic involved but the truth is," he admitted to her, softly squeezing her arm, "I really don't care. It's your secret, you'll tell me when and if you're ready and I'm not scared of you or what secrets you or the Sanctuary hold. The truth is" the man stated, scooting a bit closer, "I'm falling in love with you and not because of all you've done for me, helping me understand my real self but because of you...because of the type of person you are."

"You are right I am not the age I appear to be. The fact is I am the person in all of those photos and I am over a hundred and fifty years old," Helen paused to give him a chance to take that in. "There is no witchcraft, but it does have to do with Vampire blood." a crooked little smile now on her lips. It was at that moment when he did not flinch, make a face, or turn away that she realized, "I am falling in love with you as well."

Gently raising his hand the blonde man ran it tenderly through the dark locks and looked into her eyes deeply, "That's the best news I could ever get in my lifetime Helen, the best believe me" he insisted. "As a historian I'm fascinated at the revelation of your age but as the man who...I'm pretty sure is going to follow you around like a lost puppy just hoping for a chance to worship you I could care less...it doesn't change my feelings a bit and it's not going to."

"I am very glad to know that," her smile happy. A hand coming up to cup his cheek, "Just do me one favor dear, when you're being this puppy. Do try not to drool, it makes such a mess," Magnus teased

That made him laugh a bit, a deep jovial laugh that he hadn't done since...well since the last dinner he and Janet had before he lost her, "As my lady wishes" he admitted softly. "I do love you Helen Magnus, more than I can say."

Sliding over on the settee she turned on her side. "Come share with me," the woman told him; it would be more comfortable for them both. "I must get you to laugh more, I do like that way that sounds."

"That's a two way street milady" he responded leaning down to untie his shoes so he could 'lay/sit' with her. "I've noticed you don't laugh near enough and smile either."

Helen nodded a bit gently, "Not much in my world most times to laugh about I'm afraid Daniel."

Once they were comfortable with Helen in his arms, reclining against him Daniel spoke again as she took a sip of her tea, the fire the only light in the room, "Helen" he said softly brushing her hair back, "I love you so much...so very much."

THE END & We hope you enjoyed


End file.
